


My Pet

by Asra_Lover



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Collars, Dom! Nadia, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Hickies, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, sub! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Summary: Warning!! Spoilers for Nadia’s reversed ending.
Relationships: Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	My Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! Spoilers for Nadia’s reversed ending.

It’s been a long day, or millennia, you can’t really tell. You make your way up to the palace, your hands tired from practicing your magic and your feet heavy from exhaustion.

Around you the world is dark, the sky is a heavy red with gray clouds that loom over ominously, though you pay them no mind. By now you are far used to this place.

You reach the gate and pull it open, it’s rusted hinges screeching at you, and make your way inside.

Calmness spreads over you as you reach Nadia. She’s draped upon her thrown, as per usual, but she sits up as you come in.

“Welcome back, darling.” She purrs, patting her lap.

You run towards her excitedly, falling to your knees at her feet. She grins, reaching a hand down and running it through your hair. You lean into the touch, closing your eyes.

“Ah, of course, how could I forget?” She smiles, reaching behind her and producing your collar. You sit up excitedly, displaying your neck for her.

She leans down and fastens the collar to your neck, then takes a firm hold on it and yanks you up into her lap. You grind down on her as she presses her lips to yours, you can feel her fangs on your lips as she kisses you. 

She pulls away from the kiss and moves to your neck, sucking hickies across it and lightly biting down to create small bite marks.

She pauses in the middle of your neck and you can feel her hot breath against your skin, “Mine.” She whispers, making you whine and grind down more.

She grins, moving her face to look you in the eyes. You blush, trying to avoid her gaze but she grabs your chin, forcing you to stare back at her.

“Say it.” She breaths, leaning forward slightly. You scrunch you’re face up and she recognizes your confusion. She clarifies, “Say that you’re mine.”

You don’t even hesitate, “I’m yours.” You say, your heart rate hitching. Her eyes flash a bit of amusement. 

“Good.” She purrs, moving her hand from your chin to shove her fingers in your mouth. “Now suck.” 

You obey. Of course you obey, that’s what you’ve always done and what you will always do. After all, you serve Nadia and only Nadia. You’d follow her to the ends of the universe.

With her other hand she reaches down to touch you. You moan between her fingers but don’t stop sucking. She watches you, excitement in her eyes and she moved her hand faster, making you fall apart in her lap.

As you cum she smirks at you, watching as you shake and twitch, your drool slipping down your chin. When you’re finished, she removes her hand from your mouth and strokes your hair, hushing you.

“Such a good pet.” She says sweetly, her eyes glittering. “My good pet would do anything for me, right?”

You nod, looking up at her in a daze.

“Good. It’s time for round two.”


End file.
